


The Nose Knows

by nihilistshiro



Series: Close Encounters [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Altean Shiro, Anal Sex, Biting, Galra Keith, Galtean Sheith, Gay Sex, Kinktober, M/M, Mating, NSFW, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omegaverse, SHEITH - Freeform, Scent Kink, Scenting, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: Continuation ofthis fic, in which scents speak louder than words.But mostly because y'all love alien dick.





	The Nose Knows

**Author's Note:**

> There is zero dialogue in this and im so proud.

Keith was cranky. 

It wasn't uncommon for the omega, nor was it anything that raised concerns with his fellow Blades, but they did give him an extra wide berth, not wanting to add fuel to the flames of his temper. 

To make matters worse, the suppressants he'd relied on for so long were suddenly ineffective. He tried switching formulas, tried remedies from across the galaxy, but nothing would mask his scent and part of his anger stemmed from his fear. 

It was that Altean’s fault, he was certain. Mating with the alpha while they were stranded had been sublime. Probably the best sex of Keith's life. The unfortunate side effects, however, were driving him mad. 

Keith spent most of his life thrashing the social norms ascribed to omegas, which seemed to permeate across cultures, painting the picture of meek, obedient homemakers. 

Keith was none of those things. The inability to suppress his omega tendencies grated his nerves and made him worry for the future. 

What if he went into a normal heat cycle and had to deal with it every month? 

What if it jeopardized his ability to fight? Or compromised a mission? 

These thoughts and more were swirling around in Keith's head as he made his way down the metal corridor to his temporary quarters on the Castle of Lions. 

He and a half dozen other Blades were assisting with a special assignment investigating a strange rift. Princess Allura had called them in a few vargas prior and Kolivan wanted Keith on the mission. 

The soft blue lights of the hallway should have been soothing, but the omega found himself unreasonably irritated by their calming glow. 

He finally made the last turn and could see the door to his room but a familiar scent stopped him. 

Shiro. 

The alpha’s familiar fragrance haunted Keith for days after they hooked up and now it was taunting him, real and pungent and so much more alluring than he remembered. 

Unable to stop himself, his legs propelled him past his quarters, leading him to an unknown destination as he inhaled l, annoyed that it held such sway over him but also deeply and unequivocally aroused. 

He continued on until he reached the door of another set of private quarters. The scent was so strong, it had to be Shiro's room.

Keith wished he’d known the alpha was joining on the mission. Not that he could have told Kolivan no, but at least he could have braced himself for the instinctual response he was having. 

He was about to wrap his knuckles against the door when it whooshed open, revealing a half-naked Shiro who had just stepped out of the shower, a towel draped low around his hips. His purple Altean markings crossed his body, intersecting with jagged scars from past battles, his frame filling up the doorway with muscle and skin.

Keith’s mouth started watering. 

He didn’t wait for words to pass between them, pushing Shiro back into the room and locking the door behind him. He reached up, licking the gland at Shiro’s throat with one long stroke, releasing his scent. Keith’s eyes rolled back, his cock instantly hard and pressing against the tight material of his uniform.

To his surprise, Shiro groaned, hands circling Keith’s waist and pulling him closer. It was all the invitation Keith needed and he rubbed their necks together, their glands sliding against one another as their scents mingled, creating something new. 

Something even more powerful than Shiro’s lone fragrance.

Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck, leaning up to press their lips together in a hasty kiss. The alpha opened immediately, letting the omega sweep inside, their teeth clacking as they clung to one another. 

Hands began wandering, Keith’s exploring the thick slabs of muscle insulating Shiro’s back while Shiro activated the release at the back of Keith’s bodysuit, the fabric sagging around the omega’s collarbones until Shiro tugged it down.

Keith kicked out of the fabric, their hungry mouths still connected. He propelled them backward, pushing Shiro back onto the bunk and following him down. He held himself above the alpha, staring down at his chiseled jawline, the pulse beating near his glossy throat, which was covered in their oils, sending a bolt of heat down Keith’s spine.

Slick tickled between his cheeks and Keith knew the moment Shiro caught its scent, his gaze hooded, dark pupils clouded over with lust. His hands dug into the lilac flesh of Keith’s thighs, his hips rolling up so the towel scraped along Keith’s sex. They both moaned, eyes locked together as Shiro repeated the motion.

Keith growled, reaching down to tug viciously at the towel, twisting the damp fabric until he pried it from between their bodies. He tossed it to the ground, his dark braid swinging over his shoulder as he moved and when he dipped down to kiss Shiro again, the alpha wrapped it around his wrist to keep Keith in place.

Their kiss was unlike the frantic mauling of before. It was deeper, more sensual. Less frenzied. Instead, their mouths melted into each other, their tongues probing with a searing intensity that left them both breathless.

Keith felt like his entire body was ablaze, his skin hypersensitive, his muscles tightening instinctively as Shiro’s hands fell to his waist, pulling his hips so their cocks nestled together. Keith cried out, the friction sending a delicious curl of pleasure around him.

Shiro still held tight to his braid and the alpha’s pull on his hair was another thrill for Keith, and he moaned into Shiro’s mouth, long and low. His tail snuck between their bodies, wrapping around both of their cocks and he stroked them, time grinding to a halt as everything outside of the bunk, outside of the Altean’s body beneath his, evaporated into thin air.

Keith rolled his hips forward as his tail coiled around them, the slick between his cheeks smearing onto Shiro, lubricating his efforts. Shiro’s cock was huge, the knot pulsing against Keith’s own impressive erection. The omega continued his torment until he could bear it no longer, breaking their kiss as he leaned back, Shiro’s grip in his hair loosening to let him sit back on his haunches.

Keith looked down at the alpha, a blush littering his cheeks to accentuate the scar that ran across the bridge of his nose. He was beautiful. And Keith intended to take him.

His tail released their cocks and he shifted to line up Shiro’s hard length with his entrance. It was big, and even with the slick it would be a tight fit, but Keith ached for that burn and slowly guided Shiro’s cock inside him.

Their moans echoed each other and Keith sank down. 

Shiro opened his mouth in protest, the intense pressure from the omega’s passage swallowing him, but Keith gave him a hard stare and he kept silent, letting him take control. He was no stranger to the art of mating, but usually the omegas he consorted with preferred him to be in charge.

But Keith wasn’t like other omegas.

He was glorious, lavender skin flushed bright with need, his glands seeping sweet, sticky oil, his hair disheveled and wisping around the sharp features of his face. Shiro never considered a Galra mate, but now he could think of nothing else. Keith was fierce and beautiful as he began to move, pumping his hips to rise up to Shiro’s crown before sinking down again, stopping at Shiro’s knot.

The omega gave himself a few slow thrusts to adjust before raising himself up and slamming down, a growl tearing from Shiro’s throat as Keith set a quick, brutal pace. Shiro gripped Keith’s thighs, doing his best to tamp down every instinct running through him, telling him to turn the omega over and fuck him until he screamed.

Instead, he pressed a thumb to the glands on Keith’s thigh, letting the oil trickle over his digit before bringing it to his mouth, his eyes latched onto Keith’s violet stare as he brought it to his mouth and sucked it between his lips.

Keith moaned and Shiro reached back down to massage both glands with his thumbs, reveling in the wild beauty of the omega above him.

Long before he was ready, Shiro felt the muscles in his stomach clench, his hips rocking upward, meeting Keith thrust for thrust. He gave himself over to the molten heat coursing through him, his breath hissing through his teeth as his chest heaved with rapid pants.

A rumble in Shiro’s throat gave way to a groan that bounced around the walls of the bunk and he planted his feet on the mattress to gain traction and swing his hips up into Keith as hard as he could.

Keith whined, Shiro’s knot sinking into him suddenly.

The omega’s tail returned to his front, weaving around his erection, tugging on it with a fervor that matched Shiro’s own. Their bodies collided, the scent of their pheromones mixing a sharp fog that wafted around them.

Shiro felt Keith tense around him, his body quivering as his hips began to adopt an erratic pace. He dropped down, hands on either side of Shiro’s heads as he slammed his hips down again and again.

Shiro grabbed his hips and moved him, taking some of the burden off of the omega’s shivering thighs but keeping the furious rhythm. Keith’s hair fell like a curtain around them, braid completely undone, his violet eyes glowing gold around the edges.

The alpha reached up, gripping Keith’s nape and drag him down, Shiro’s mouth connecting with the exposed gland at his throat. He bit down–careful not to draw blood and mark the omega. Keith’s ass squeezed him so hard, Shiro nearly lost it.

The only thing holding him back was the knowledge that soon Keith would come and his alpha’s pride demanded that he take care of his omega.

It was worth the wait.

A few ticks later, Keith pulsed around him, tightening with a force that knocked the wind from Shiro’s lungs. He could only watch, Keith’s tail stroking his length as cum spurt out onto Shiro’s stomach, the omega’s cry filling the air.

It was easily the most erotic thing Shiro had ever witnessed, and he let Keith’s convulsing muscles push him over the edge. 

He closed his eyes, grunting as his mouth found Keith’s chest, biting down hard enough to draw blood. He moaned at the taste, Keith filling his senses to the point that white flashed behind his eyes, his knot swelling to lock them together as his hips stuttered out his climax.

They rode out waves of pleasure in tandem, bodies slowly grinding to a halt. Keith collapsed on top of him and Shiro wrapped his arms around the Galra, holding him close. A few dobashes passed by and eventually the knot released. Keith sighed in Shiro’s arms and nuzzled into his chest.

Shiro didn’t want to move, afraid to jostle Keith, so they stayed like that until they drifted off. He woke some time later, one arm crooked behind his head, the other circling Keith’s waist, one of the omega’s legs flung over both of his. His tail was curled around Shiro’s calf.

Shiro worried what this meant. He wanted to be with Keith but the omega was fiercely independent.

As anxious thoughts crept into his mind, Keith shifted in his sleep, rolling onto his side, his back to Shiro. The alpha moved, trying to put some space between them so he could creep out of the bed, but Keith’s tail constricted around his leg.

He didn’t open his eyes or turn back, but the omega reached out, grabbing Shiro’s wrist and tugged him over so they were spooning. Keith nestled his ass into Shiro’s crotch, curling himself into the alpha’s frame and sighing contentedly.

Shiro let his nose run along Keith’s throat, his comforting scent soothing the alpha’s nerves. Panic edged away from Shiro’s thoughts.

For now, this was enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH I FUCKING LOVE THEM. GALTEAN SHEITH GALTEAN SHEITH AHHHH
> 
> sorry
> 
> momentary lapse. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!! Let me know if you loved it by leaving a note bc im a needy bish and may or may not have consumed some rum before i posted this...
> 
> As always, special thank you, also to my fabulous beta reader, [@thelastthingweneedisanentmoot](https://thelastthingweneedisanentmoot.tumblr.com/). If you wanna know more about my writing and Kinktober and participate in polls and raffles, follow me on Tumblr! -----> [@nihilistshiro](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
